Once Upon A Time: SAW Edition
by TheGreenCanary5
Summary: Detective Emma Swan and Regina Mills have been called on another Jigsaw case... This time they have caught him. Or have they... I would advise that you watch OUAT and SAW before reading because the story might confuse you as it progresses xoxo Molly


**Once Upon a Time in SAW**

 **Hi there! My names Molly... I'm going to be writing a series of stories about the SAW Franchise because it is my favourite Horror Franchise EVER! So I would love to know what you think about this... also this story and many stories like it will be either SAW related or Once Upon A Time related... anyway, feedback is always welcome and there will be a lot of cross over between SAW and OUAT because I think that the story would be more interesting like that ;P sorry I'll stop rambling now xoxox enjoy the fic and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can xoxoxox**

 **P.S. If you haven't seen any of the SAW movies or you don't watch OUAT then this whole story will be very confusing to you so I suggest watching both before reading this xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Look closer detective Swan" said detective Regina Mills as she slightly started to lose her patience with her colleague. There had been another murder and this time, it was gruesome. "At what"? Swan asked with an angry tone in her voice, "ask whoever wrote it" Regina said while looking up and then walked away but not without glaring at the other women first. Emma and Regina have been partners for years working as detectives for storybrookes police department, not by choice obviously, and if sharing custody of a child wasn't bad enough then they didn't know what was. Speaking of said child, Emma thought to herself, I haven't seen Henry since we had that argument, he hasn't text or rung me. I hope he's okay. She looked up to find her name written on the ceiling, not just her name, they were the exact words that Regina had stubbornly said to her before she walked away. Later in the office Regina wanted her to help with the Jigsaw case, which Emma was less than happy to accept. "But Swan, this whole case is about Jigsaw..." Regina shouted loud enough for the whole building to hear, "yeah... what about it?" She retaliated even louder. Regina had now lost her patience, "What about the fact this guy wrote your fucking name on the wall huh?" "Not the first time some psychopath called me out." Shouted Emma as she stormed out of the room. Emma was led in bed that night covered in sweat after waking up from a bad dream when suddenly her phone rang; it was Regina, "Swan! We need you now we have found Jigsaws layer... Come to Main Street NOW!" Emma hung up the phone and sighed, "She's such a loud mouth... I'm surprised Jigsaw hasn't killed her yet."

 **Jigsaws Lair**

"Okay let's do this, GO! GO! GO!" shouted Regina and Emma in unison as the SWAT team ran into the abandoned factory. It was dark but light enough to see... The SWAT team Alpha walked over to a staircase, probably leading too Jigsaw. The SWAT team didn't waste any time with running up the stairs... they stopped running when a demented looking clown doll came to the top and laughed creeping them all out. "Pussy's" said Emma rolling her eyes, for once Emma and Regina could both agree on something. The first guard took a step forward when suddenly the step beneath him collapsed and a bar came forward slamming his shins into the back of his legs causing him to fall backwards onto the other SWAT members. SWAT team Beta came charging in and pulled the 5 men out of the way so they could run up the killer's lair. When they entered the room, they saw scary looking contraptions, plastic body parts scattered body parts and plenty of drawings scattered around the layer. "Put your hands where I can see them!" one of the SWAT members shouted. They put the man in hand cuffs even though he wasn't really going anywhere because he was stuck in a wheel chair... but they had to be careful. Emma walked up to the hooded figure and just stared at him for a second before saying:

"Is this close enough?"

 **So how do you like it so far? Who do you think will be in the house? (sorry if you haven't seen the films... again I suggest you watch them before reading on xx)**

 **Don't forget to review... it helps a lot when I'm writing... I can improve with feedback xoxox**

 **Molly**


End file.
